Ryujin no Konoha
by Chi Town Cody
Summary: Naruto's life was beginning to look up until he finds that those he cared for most betrayed his trust furthering his contempt for Konoha, Now he shows them how much he's been hiding over the years including wielding the power of the Dragons!
1. Chapter 1

** Ryujin no Konoha**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the characters in the show this story is of my own mind nothing more.**

Naruto our blonde hero could be seen making his way to the Hokage tower whistling merrily as it would seem his life is beginning to look up, so much so in fact he was starting to believe he could finally let those closest to him in on the secret he has kept for nine years which took up most of his thirteen years of life but we're getting of topic now, The reason for the young blonde's apparent happiness is due much in part to the mission success of the Sasuke rescue operation to which he was praised for being the sole one responsible for said success forcing many of the villagers to respect the blonde genin thus the glares became less of course half the civilians still hated him with a passion but the almost all the Ninjas in the village gave him some respect if only grudgingly but that's something right?

Now for the second reason for his rather sunny outlook he and his team took the Chunin exams in which Naruto dominated from the word go showing off his skills _Tch, yeah right._ Naruto just shook his head if only they new what he could really do. Anyway the way he dominated only helped gain him even more popularity amongst the people and ninja a like needless to say he was without a doubt the best of all chunin candidates and the obvious choice so it was really all but official but that soon would be taken care of he figured arriving at the tower to receive his promotion or atleast he thought so.

Naruto made his way upstairs confidently with a relaxed aura _After I make Chunin I can finally come clean to Baa-chan and Ero-sennin no more hiding who I really am, no more pretending about my strength I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them I know about my parents and my exclusive contract...oh and the Kyuubi everyone will be so happy!_ his excitement was cut short as he reached the door to the office where a heated discussion was taking place, It wouldn't hurt to ease drop right?

Naruto sent chakra to his ears and listened in quietly to the debate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade it's not right to do this to him after all he been through and done, Naruto has earned this promotion" Jiraiya The Toad Sannin argued for his sometimes student.

Tsunade sighed aggravated "I know that but I can't allow him to have harder missions with the risk that he will fall back on the Kyuubi when it gets too hard for him, Naruto is a risk with the threat of the Kyuubi breaking free and making him a Chunin will up the mission difficulty" retorted the blonde Sannin

"Yeah I can understand that I guess but the poor gaki will be so upset and he may be more than a little mad he isn't allowed to rise with his other two team mates one of which is a traitor and the other well she is useless" He sighed in defeat while Tsunade growled

"Sakura earned her rank Jiraiya she has done very well under my teachings anyway back to Naruto we can cheer him up with the offer of teaching him a new jutsu or something maybe in a few years he can move up in rank when he has more control, we just need to make sure he is content in our ranks that way the other villages know we control the container of the fox which will help us because word of Naruto defeating the one-tail has spread around the elemental countries which makes the gaki a nice chip to have" she finished seriously

Jiraiya for his part looked shocked "How can you talk about Naruto like that your own godson, he looks up to you as almost a mother?"

Tsunade shook her head "I really do care for the gaki and it helps that he reminds me of Nawaki but I'm not his mother which is why I refused to adopt him when I had the chance because it was too hard with the passing of Dan and Nawaki not to mention I had a life to live looking after Shizune so I really don't regret it regardless of the life he lived" Tsunade sighed tiredly

"Well I refused too but I do regret not adopting him sometimes but it was too hard after I lost my student I couldn't look at him everyday knowing he contains the beast that killed Minato" finished The Gama Sannin .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had tears running from his eyes as he listened to his so-called family betray him and his trust he was delusional to think that they cared for him the just wanted to use him they cared nothing for him just what he contains thanks to his bastard father ruining his life, hasn't he sacrificed enough! He continues to sacrifice all of the good of this horrible village which he has done nothing but protect only to be scorned, spat on and hated, theses thoughts ran through his head as the tears stopped now all that was left was anger. Naruto dedicated himself to the protection of a village he can't stand at all just to make his 'precious' people happy well no more damn it, he was going to do whatever it takes now on to make himself happy and not this village. He'll protect all those who are deserving but never again will put blind faith into people or this damned village and with that he flamed out of the building.

Naruto arrived at his home with a mission in mind all he had to do was buy his time until he met the Hokage and his team next week for their promotions, first he needed to get his ducks in a row and what better way to start then sneaking into his family estate for some spring cleaning and after that he would get the needed papers, Naruto smirked deviously he was really going to stick to Konoha now and he knew just the way to do it.

**One week later**

Currently team seven was standing in the Hokage tower with the Hokage herself with Jiraiya who was there no doubt to run damage control for when Naruto found out they were currently awaiting the arrival of said blonde who was as of now twenty minutes late

"Where the hell is that idiot!" Screeched the pink harpy while the king of brood 'hn'ed in agreement while Tsunade herself was rather annoyed as well

"I swear if that gaki doesn't get his ass here soon.." Said blonde then decided to make his presence known as he entered through the door still clad in that ridiculous orange jumpsuit.

The Blonde smiled to all in the room "So sorry for being late but I had some loose ends to tie up" the blonde apologized much to the annoyance of both women in the room

Tsunade growled "Whatever much sure it doesn't happen again next time Naruto, Now the reason you're here today is for your promotions congratulations Uchia Sasuke and Haruno Sakura you are as of now both Chunin" exclaimed Tsunade smiling proudly at Sakura

Naruto smirked inwardly as he began his act :"ano Baa-chan what about me?" asked Naruto sadly while he received in his opinion false sympathy from both Sannins and his so-called Sensie he rolled his eyes inwardly as Tsunade came over and put an arm over his shoulders

Tsunade sighed sadly "I'm sorry Naruto but the council decided against promoting you"

oh she blames the council huh well okay then, Tsunade had Sakura and Sasuke leave the room but Naruto stayed with his act lowering his head in mock sadness

"Don't worry Naruto I'll teach you some new jutsu so you can be better prepared next time" Jiraiya cut in to placate the sad boy while Kakashi out a hand on his shoulder to which Naruto looked up at him with sad eyes

"I'll start that training I promised you as well Naruto right after I finished with Sasuke's which shouldn't be any more than a month" he did that fucking creepy eye smile of his. Like the bastard actually keeps his word Naruto shook his head inwardly while he smiled a bit and nodded to him letting him think he bought it

Naruto turned and smiled still "Gee thanks that's really great Kaka-Sensie, Ero-sennin but if it's okay I'd like one request Baa-chan, I'd like to visit Gaara in Suna to get away for awhile if that's okay?"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead at the nickname"Sure I don't see why not gaki it's the least I can do just let me get the papers for travel and..." but she was cut off by Naruto

"No need I already have them right here" He pulled out three sheets of papers "All you have to do is sign them" he said which slightly surprised the occupants of the room which Naruto had the prefect excuse for to guilt them into signing "oh I was planning on telling the Sand siblings I made Chunin but now I'll just go visit them to catch up instead" he muttered quitely to which the nodded so Naruto went to the desk handing her the papers "One is to be excused from team duty, The next is permission to leave and the third is for Suna so they'll allow me to enter" to which Tsunaded just nodded looking over the papers briefly before signing them "Oh and Kaka-Sensie you need to sign the team sheet as well"

Kakashi eye smiled and nodded "Sure thing Naruto" he went over and signed next to Tsunade's name without even looking, if Naruto were honest with himself he would admit it's hard not to like Kakashi even with him being in favor of the Uchiha over Naruto.

Jiraiya watched all this with a sense of something wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was he also had a sense of dread rise within himself but couldn't place his finger on it he just shrugged it off, once the documents were signed Naruto summoned a Kage Bushin and handed it the papers

Naruto in a serious mature voice that shocked those present spoke "Here you know what to do with those and wait before you get out into the hallway before you use 'it'" the clone nodded and made a quick exit dead set on his task Naruto waited five seconds before turning back to the members of the room putting a nasty fucking smirk on his face as he eyed the members with un-veiled disgust which shocked the three adults to no end

"Now it's time for show and tell to which will help me get somethings off of my chest so let's start off with the show portion of this little meeting" His voice was a deep controlled voice which further stunned his audience so without wasting time Naruto took his place in the center of the room bringing his thumb to his mouth quickly sliding against his canine making it bleed his rapidly went through seals some of which Jiraiya didn't recognize when Naruto finished he brought his thumb to his forehead screaming out the command of '[b]BREAK![/b]' and then the image of the Naruto in front of them literally shattered like glass breaking orange and all to reveal a jaw dropping sight

There the real Naruto stood a few inches taller with compact lean muscle which his attire did well to show clad in a skin tight dark blue long sleeved shirt (Under Armor) with the dark blue pants which went down to the end of the calf met with well done bright white taping down to the dark blue shinobi sandals but the most noticable was the open and sleevless vest he wore which had no collar and ended mid-thigh where white flames adorned it above on the back of the vest showed a winged roaring white dragon with baby blue eyes all in all he look true shinobi one people write storied about (Riiight)

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi were shocked beyond the point of breathing but they all cringed when he turned icy chipped eyes on them which showed with pure contempt

Naruto spoke in a deep mature voice they had not heard from him before "For years I have kept myself a secret to make other people feel comfortable. NO MORE! I have acted a certain way to make people feel good. NO MORE! I have sacrificed my own happiness for others, NO MORE! I have been a scapegoat for this worthless pathetic village for year, NO MORE! I have hidden my true power and my family from others. NO MORE! I have trusted and cared and protected you people only to be betrayed well no more...I am done hiding the fact that my power and skill surpasses that of a Sannin I am done letting a pathetic excuse of a so called prodigy like Uchia Sasuke get praise while I go by the waste side, from this day forth I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina heir of both clans and the one and only ever summoner of The Dragon contract hereby wipe my hands of Konoha, I shall start getting my own happiness and it starts when I walk my happy ass out of this village with the entirety of the Namikaze and Uzumaki holdings and scrolls which I have already cleared out!"

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi were on queer street with his outburst of sudden information and then Naruto ripped off the necklace and threw it hitting Tsunade in the chest

"I am done with you Tsunade of all the people in this bullshit village I thought you would be the last to use me" he gritted out with the utmost venom

This snapped Tsunade out of it as she jumped up from her chair slamming her hands on the desk shattering it into splinters screaming with tears running downhe cheeks "YOU CAN"T DO THAT NARUTO YOU'RE A NINJA HERE AND I WILL FORCE YOU TO STAY!" she wailed hystericly

Naruto turned his back and began to walk away "Not anymore don't forget you and Kakashi signed papers releasing me from my duty on the grounds that my ninja career is going nowhere as well as my citizenship here" he chuckled and before he reached the door he was encircled by white flames vanishing from sight leaving three shocked, angry, upset and broken people in the room who were unable to speak or move except Tsunade who fell back in her chair shaking as she sobbed losing yet another man in her life.

**Tell me if I've got your interest and want me to contiue**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed and because of the positive feedback I am going to make this at the top of my to-do list.

First though I'm going to explain somethings just to clear things up, Naruto will be powerful plain and simple and while the first chapter implied he already is doesn't mean it happened over night at points in time through flashbacks or even mere mentions throughout the story will provide how he attained the power in the first place since I tend do dislike stories that have him use shadow clones for two weeks along with some scrolls and weights. Another thing I hate is random level ups in power during fights attaining some secret hidden power of that nature it won't happen but that;s not to say Naruto won't level up because he will but it will be of his doing and design levels which he created himself into similar things such as Bankai from Bleach or even SSJ from DBZ.

I know some are thinking how can he make his own power or level up well I figured instead of something that Naruto comes across or has taught to him I figured it would be much more interesting to instead create his own methods in which he uses different things he has seen, come across or read about and putting them together to create something better which suits him, the reason for this is simple...Originality I haven't read a story where someone has done something like this so it should be interesting to see what you think.

This chapter will delve deeper into the reactions of some as well as setting the stage for the reveal in chapter three.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or it's characters**

**Chapter Two- The Council gets a surprise!**

As Naruto exited the tower he was of two minds currently on one side he was still seething with anger at the utter audacity of the people he once called family or some form of it just totally write him off in terms of advancing both in name and stature just for something that he had no control over but not only that they should be thankful for what he has already sacrificed, Really what set them apart from the villagers really only the false hope and cold glares were different and in a way that was worse at least with the villagers it was always 'Fuck you demon, I curse the day you were born!' followed by a simple club, pipe or a bottle to his person. bless their hearts for being upfront I guess?

Anyway on the other hand he couldn't help but feel relived and just a bit happy, relived because the weight of all the bullshit was finally off his shoulders _Not to mention ripping somebody a new asshole is always fun!_ He giggled a little at the thought of doing that to three of Konoha's greatest shinobis currently alive but still he couldn't help but feel his spirit finally breaking it's shackles freeing him to be his own man full time instead of every other week like he had been doing, Naruto sighed as he walked down the street with a small smile on his face which compounded with his clothing and handsome, maturing feature elicited many stares differing in feeling, Some stared out of hate and fear while others very few though smiled back and of course teenage girls with appreciation of the wild haired blonde walking down the street proudly with his head high.

Naruto made his way back to his apartment on his way back though he ended up passing teams ten and eight coming out of BBQ joint chatting away as they exited the place, at first he was going to walk by without so much as a glance but ah he caught sight of shy little Hinata and that cheeky little bastard of a devil appeared on his shoulder giving him wicked thoughts. Of course Hinata felt the change in the wind which sent her powerful stalker senses tingling and she looked all around quickly(who knows why though she could hardly manage to form a sentence when around the boy) catching a glimpse which both stunned and awed her of the new and improved Uzumaki fashion sense obviously came with anyway following the Hyuuga's line of sight to see what made her freeze and one by one faces of the two teams went from question to realization and finally rounding it out with shock even Shino, who by god wouldn't you know it raised not one but both eyebrows which means he was closing in on a heart attack while Ino while stunned was never one to miss a chance to ogle someone attractive did just that admiring Naruto's change in appearance and clothing even Kurenai in the back of her mind appreciated it who wouldn't compared to the old parking cone look. Although Shikamaru just about looked ready to fall asleep while oddly Chouji just kept munching away.

The Blonde teen gave a once over the crowd shrugging turning his full attention to the only member of his fan-club (although it will no doubt grow, so finally Hinata can sell those t-shirts she made a while back or give one away with membership) Right so Naruto turned to her completely with a charming smile with those disarming eyes of his bowing slightly as he raised a hand to his lips and then blew Hinata a kiss furthering the spectacle some more which even woke the lazy ass a bit, With great amusement he watched the Hyuuga Heiress light up like a thermometer in hell, Naruto then looking at the Genjutsu Mistress from head to toe slowly until he got to those stunning eyes in which he noticed her irritation so without waiting a second longer he gave a devilish smirk to Kurenai and winked walking way with satisfaction that her cheeks had indeed become tinted slightly in red but before he was out of range he heard the tell tale **THUD** which was no doubt Hinata's brain catching up with what just happened he laughed softly at the cuteness of all that is Hinata. He shook his head and flamed out, he had shit to pack...

meanwhile lets curb back to the stunned Genins as well as their respective Sensei's one of which sported a nice blush while the other was cursing his ass off from having burned his chin with a cigarette in his shock and naturally the one with the biggest mouth of the group spoke up with a deazed expression on his face

"Wow my respect for Naruto just went through the roof" Exclaimed Kiba with a smile.

Ino decided to add her own two cents. "Yeah who knew he was hiding those muscles underneath that horrible jumpsuit?"ah you can never keep that big mouth out of the game long eh?

"No that's not what I mean, He did something legendary just now" everyone looked at him incredulously (Except Hinata who is still out cold on the ground); He sighed it was just so hard being the smart one. After Kiba got out of fantasy land he explained the reason "He managed to shock the hell out of Shino, knockout Hinata, Make Asuma-Sensei burn himself and saving the best for last...HE MANAGED TO MAKE KURENAI-SENSEI BLUSH!!!" Kiba shouted like he had seen the light or something earning a glare from both a red Kurenai (from either embarrassment or anger: No one new) and Shino who was trying to revive the goofy smiling Hyuuga but you couldn't really tell, Asuma just nodded thoughtfully at the logic while everyone else backed away from the nut while Akamaru just whimpered and lowered his head in shame.

Shika just eyed Kiba for a moment wary "Right anyway I'm glad he finally stopped hiding who he was...Troublesome blondes" which earned a growl and a smack to the head from Ino but also more questioning gazes from most who turned their attention to him he just sighed taking a seat increasing the ire of the awake females present

Finally they had enough surprisingly Kurenai asked the million dollar question "What do you mean hiding who he was, you mean he's not a loud mouth idiot?" She wasn't so sure the one-eighty done by the blonde prankster was for real.

Shikamaru sighed again looking to the clouds "Why do I meet all the troublesome blondes" finally one snapped and before Ino could defend the Unite Nation of Blondes someone had already begun throttling the lazy genius with fury

"DAMMIT, TELL US YOU LAZY ASS MORON. I NEED TO KNOW!" Screamed the now awoken Hinata who was choking the Nara while bringing his head back and forth, belatedly she realized she had done this in public and without a stutter too shocking the hell out of everyone including the people in the streets and a now purple Shikamaru. She quickly 'eep'd' hastily letting go stuttering out an apology while Shika was breathing for dear life with wide eyes...A nap was certainly in order after this figuring he would give his explanation so he wouldn't incur the wrath of Hinata again but on a brighter note Kurenai was proud as hell and the beaming smile gave it away too which worried Asuma since it was his student on the receiving end

**The Next Morning **

Shizune was making her way to her mentor's office where said mentor was now doubt sleeping but that was to be expected since it was in fact a day of the week which ends in Y but the meek woman wouldn't let this ruin her day so with a can-do attitude she marched right into the office "Tsunade-Sama wake up, you have to go over these proposals from the Anbu and Council..." she trailed off taking in a most amusing sight in which Jiraiya and Tsunade were on the floor sitting up back to back asleep hair a mess with drool and sake bottles littered th**e floor.**

The dark haired woman couldn't help but giggle girlishly it was just too cute seeing the two former team mates only did she realize moments later that Tsunade's eyes were red and puffy from obvious crying so Shizune in her worry decided to see what was wrong went and stooped down to the sleeping Sannin shaking he roughly a few times then ducking the incoming hay-maker in what appeared to be years of routine practice

Tsunade opened her eyes blearily rubbing out the sleep for a moment looking to her left taking sigh of her long time apprentice "Shizune what the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked tiredly as she took in her surroundings

Shizune chided her "You and Jiraiya-Sama appear to have drunken yourselves to sleep in the office no less" at this the Lady Kage to a look at the floor understanding due to the many bottles around her and the pervert against her back "Really what have I told you about drinking so much and another thing..."

Shizune was cutoff from her reprimand "Shut up Shizune, I've earned after what happened yesterday speaking of which you need to call for an emergency meeting with the council right away and before you ask no I won't tell you what happened so just call the meeting" Tsunade knew how much Naruto was in heart of Shizune who would no doubt give her more than just a piece of her mind and frankly with her current hangover there was no way in hell she was dealing with Shizune on the warpath

Shizune for her part was pissed for her part and showed as much on her face; Basicly a small pout and a huff as she stood turned heel and left

Tsunade sighed again before take a look over her shoulder at the sleeping male Sannin before she finally stood shakily leaving the pervert to fall back and hit his head which took effect immediately as he shot to his feet with yelp glaring at Tsunade "What the hell Hime!?" shouted Jiraiya angrily

Shaking her head "We don't have time we have to talk with council to sort out this mess with Naruto" she said sadly which in turn Jiraiya's anger deflated into depression as he nodded "Well I need to get myself together before hand I suggest you do the same" Jiraiya nodded again puffing out in smoke as both prepared for the no doubt hellish meeting that awaited them.

**One Hour Later in the Council chambers**

All were present and not in the least annoyed with being summoned so suddenly, The Clans were all present. Hiashi, Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Shibi and Chouza the heads of Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame and Akimichi respectively.

Also the elders chosen by the fire Damaiyo himself, Danzo The Root commander, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane both also part of team Senju with the late Third Hokage.

A various people with the civilian members of the council were also there because this time they actually belong there if only barely.

Finally when patience was beginning to leave most of the members of the council the door opened and the Lady Kage entered to the surprise Jiraiya did as well, Tsunade to a seat at the table looking over everyone in the room trying to figure out how best to break the news to them concerning Naruto, Jiraiya stood off to the side of her. After the momentary silence Danzo decided to speak up.

"Hokage-sama I can only assume this has something to do with Orochimaru since you felt the need to call a meeting without prior notice?" Questioned a slightly annoyed Danzo

Tsunade let out a deep breath "No actually this concerns Naruto Uzumaki-" several growls and hisses from the Civ-council and grumbling from the clans for yet another meeting about the boy but they didn't let her finish so she figured what the hell

"-Namikaze" she finished watching as it went deathly silent and then suddenly shouts of anger from the civilian side started

"How dare you compare the demon to the late Fourth Hokage"

"Impossible he is a demon" and so on and so forth while the clans rolled their eyed at the ignorant display but still slightly stunned they were told the Fourth's son died during the attack

"No I assure you he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and he knows as much too" at this Koharu and Homura snapped their heads to Tsunade with wide eyes.

Koharu spoke sternly "How did he find out he was not meant to know the elders decided to keep it a secret to protect the village in case Iwa decided for revenge!"

Homura jumped in to add more to her statement "Yes we can't afford for this to get out to the public imagine what the fall out would be if they knew he was the Fourth's son, Although it is a shame the boy will have to tolerate the life of a sacrifice in which he was born into" he exclaimed shocking the clans as well as making the Civilians go and interesting pale shade while Jiraiya looked pissed.

Tsume jumped up and snarled at Homura pointing her finger "You have no right denying the pup his family!" she finished slamming her fist onto the table, while Hiashi sighed to himself _here we go again _he shook his head the only thing he had against Naruto was really only the meetings the damn boy end making him have to attend.

Meanwhile Koharu defended her team mate "Watch yourself, we have every right this is what is best for the village" Tsume was about to give her the bird until Danzo spoke up.

"**If we had just went with my suggestion and turned him into a weapon this could have been avoided we can still do so other nations are aware the boy defeated Suna's container therefor if he were to become part of Root I could keep him under our (my) thumb" suggested Danzo after all if he could get the Kyuubi under his command he could take over but who knew why he wants to because in like three years the old son of a bitch won't remember his own name while dancing in his underwear *Shudder***

All of a sudden boisterous laughing could be heard and everyone turned to the source surprised to find Jiraiya who was shaking his head "That boy can't be controlled anymore that time has passed, it seems young Naruto has been keeping his own secrets...It appears he was acting much of his young life and after he in not so many words told Tsunade-hime and I he wanted no more to do with us he then dropped an illusion of some sort or a seal from hiding his real self-He looks a lot like a teenage Minato with whiskers" Jiraiya had a shit-eating grin on his face now, oh how he loved to stick it to these old bastards seeing many stunned faces he continued

"Not only that but he has acquired the mythical Dragon Contract and according to him he is at least at my level of power. Naruto went on to say he will no longer be controlled by anyone" Jiraiya said smugly

outrage consumed the elders as the three of them shouted curses and things of that sort.

Tsunade spoke softly but it carried to everyone in the room as they silenced "The worst part is he wants nothing to do with Konoha, He plans on leaving now that he has revealed the truth he taking both clan legacy scrolls as well as the clan names out of Konoha and there is nothing we can do about it since he tricked both Kakashi and I with an illusion or seal on the required documents in order to get us to sign them under the guise that he was upset about not reaching Chunin and wanted to visit the Kazekage and his siblings" at this a collective gasp was taken around the room while Danzo boiled with anger

"He has in the matter of a day stuck it to the deserving Konoha and this could have all been avoided had we treated him with a shred of decency" she spoke with a faraway look in a daze and no one in that room could move...

No one as realization struck them to the core.....

**End Chapter Two**

Next Chapter will finally reveal Naruto's rise in power, Gaining The Dragon Contract and showing the council how little they really are but will the strike back?

Also those of you who want to know the pairing, I have a few ideas but none set in stone but what I was thinking was something similar to him being his age in a way he dates different girls and by the end of a certain amount of time I will let you vote on who he was the best with and by the way this will not be Yaoi, Sorry it's just not my thing but anyway tell me what you think!

See ya,

Cody


	3. Thank you and Continuing

First off let me start by saying I will have a new chapter out very soon!

I know I said I would have one out within the week a few months ago but I have to be honest with you the readers who spent your important time reading and reviewing on my little story, I wasn't as tough as I thought and I had a lot of things to do pertaining to my uncle's untimely passing and when I did have time something didn't feel right I guess?

Half the chapter was done and I tried finishing but it seemed kind of morbid I suppose because I would look up the page and think 'Wow when I started writing that he was still alive and now…' anyway it bothered me so I scrapped it and began on it anew.

At first a friend thought I wouldn't finish it because for a little while I had no interest but once I settled in came to terms with everything a fire was lit under my ass again and I have to say if all goes well I have Really big plans for this story. I mean I have had Ideas non-stop and since all of you have been sooo wonderful and supportive not to mention patient with me in my time of need I will give you a bit of hint as to the crossover.

A Bleach cross-over will be done but it won't involve Naruto's death and his ending up in soul society…No I have far more fun plans for that cross.

I am almost finished with the next chapter but as great as you have been I figured you shouldn't be left in the dark, So the next chapter will probably be out tomorrow or the day after or maybe even later tonight because I have been writing like crazy so look out for it!

In closing I want to thank all of you for your incredible support and patience with me throughout this hard time. You really did my heart good as well as that of my family's, Thank you and God bless.

Chi Town Cody


End file.
